


backstage

by demonsorceress



Series: drabble meme [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, prompt: playing the melody, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of keeping her music to herself and a few lucky others, Skye gets nervous before performing in public for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: playing the melody, sent by ellizabethkeen

"You're going to do great." Jemma gives Skye's shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "And I'm not saying this just because I'm your girlfriend."

"Holy shit, Jemma, I should never have agreed to this." Skye's eyes dart to her feet as she frantically runs a hand through her hair, breathing heavily. "I can't do this, I just-"

" _Don't_ ," Jemma cuts her off in a reprehensive tone. "It's understandable to be nervous; anyone would be in this situation. But you have nothing to worry about."

Skye lets Jemma pull her into a warm hug.

"You're so talented and charismatic and just wonderful," Jemma mutters into her girlfriend's ear. "There's no way they aren't going to love you."

"I'm going to freeze, though," Skye protests, and Jemma can feel her heart thumping against her chest. "There are so many people out there, Jem."

"Focus on the front row," Jemma advises. She invited pretty much every single relatively close friend of theirs to the event, and they're all sitting right by the stage. "Focus on me and your friends there, and remember we all love you, support you and believe you can do this. Hell, we _know_ you can."

Skye's response is a sigh, her breathing ragged with anxiety.

"I mean it, but in case you do feel like you really, _really_ can't do it, which I highly doubt will happen, or you change your mind or anything, give me a sign." Jemma tells her, entangling one hand in Skye's hair. It was Skye's decision to do this in the first place, but Jemma wants her to know that she doesn't need to feel obligated to. If it doesn't work and she just decides to keep her music private like it's always been, only singing to herself and close friends, then it's fine. She has Jemma's full support either way. "I'll find a way to get you out of there and it'll be okay. How about that?"

Skye buries her face deeper into the crook of Jemma's neck. They remain silent for a moment, Skye's pulse slowly returning to normal—or as normal as it could be right before her first time singing in public.

"What would I do without you?" Skye mutters.

Jemma smiles fondly and places a kiss on her forehead, cupping Skye's face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter because I _am_ here. And you're a crazy talented singer. All I do is watch."

"That's _not_ true." Skye peers up at her girlfriend. "You know you're so much more than just my audience."

Jemma lets her lips ghost over Skye's for a moment before pressing them together.

A stage assistant looks embarrassed to interrupt their moment as he tells Skye that she's up next, after the current band finishes performing their last song.

Skye takes a deep breath and nods, looking a bit more confident now.

"Go be with your band mates," Jemma says with a head gesture to the dark corner backstage where the guys from Skye's band await their time to perform. "I'll be right there in the front row."

"Okay." Skye kisses Jemma's lips one last time before pulling away. "See you soon."


End file.
